


A Series of Firsts

by FairyNiamh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of Steve and Danny’s firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> I still know nothing about this fandom, so please go easy on me.

_~First Meeting~_

Danny abhorred Steve. The man drove him bat shit insane and Danny had no idea _why_ he was partnered with Steve. Sure, he had been told the reason, and they really tried to explain it, but he still did not get it.

The man was reckless and constantly threw the rulebook out the window. He was just a touch too Clint Eastwood for Danny’s taste.

Still, when the going got tough, Steve had proven that he had Danny’s back. Not that it mattered or anything, because, you know, he still hated Steve.

_~First Kiss~_

Danny hated Steve. Hated him with a passion that burned brighter than the sun. Steve was chaos personified. He was Janus disguised in human form. That was the only thing Danny could think of as Steve’s lips descended toward his own shocked lips and took their perfect first kiss away.

Danny had it all planned out. He would take Steve out to dinner and confess his feelings over beer and pizza. He would then ask Steve to go on a date with him. Steve being the idiot he is would have, of course, agreed and then later that night Danny could kiss Steve good night. Yeah, it sounded like something you would do with a chic, but it was fucking romantic and dammit Danny could be romantic when he wanted to be!

Did Danny get his romantic first kiss? No. Instead he got a quick ‘play along’ and Steve mushing his chapped lips against his and hands gripping his neck far too tightly. All this just to hide from a mark they were following, never mind that it would have been easier to duck into the coffee shop.

“Okay, looks like they didn’t make us. Come on, and remember to keep your voice down this time,” Steve hissed as he followed their suspect.

Danny stood there in a stupor. Yeah, he definitely hated Steve, no matter how much he loved him.

_~First Date~_

In spite of Steve’s crude behavior and stealthy kisses, Danny did manage to gather up his balls and ask Steve out on that date.

He didn’t get the French restaurant, champagne, and beach walk he had envisioned, but it was a good first date. They ate some food that Danny couldn’t pronounce the name of, went out to the beach and had a few beers under the light of the full moon.

Danny also got to claim his first goodnight kiss. It wasn’t sweet and tender. It was hard, hot, and perfect. Danny just made it home and into the shower before he came in his pants like a teenage boy. He needed to figure out what he would have to do to get more kisses like that. If Steve’s kisses did that to him… well; how could Danny stop wondering how the man would be in the sack?

_~First Time~_

Their first time together was anything but sweet and romantic. It was frenzied, hot, and beyond perfect.

Steve had ripped off Danny’s tie and ripped the buttons from his favorite shirt (he’d bitch about that later; when Steve’s tongue wasn’t examining his teeth and his hands weren’t squeezing Danny’s dick so perfectly. What? It was one of his favorite shirts.)

Danny had been sure that Steve would know next to nothing about gay sex. So, color Danny surprised when Steve pushed him onto the bed (yes, they had made it to the bedroom.), pulled off his pants, and kissed his way up Danny’s legs and torso.

Danny may have had a wee bit of a limp the next day, but he was well satisfied with his first time with Steve and really looking forward to his second.

_~Fin~_


End file.
